The New Generation
by Anonymous Secret
Summary: Basically this is about the children of Marik, Kaiba, and Yugi. Sequel to 'The Scars That Bind Them' and 'When Tears Mix With Rain'. You do not need to read those two fanfics to understand this one but if you do then you'll get a little background info.
1. Friendship and Infatuation

**Kasari Ishtar**

"What do you think mother and father want?" Asaru asked his twin sister, "And who are all these other people?"

The two Ishtar children sat together on a small couch. Sitting around them were four other kids, two other boys and two other girls, all of them confused as to why they were in Marik Ishtar's house. Kasari caught one of them staring at her and she gave him a small smile. She saw his cheeks flush.

Four other adults also stood around them, two men and two women.

"I don't know who the others are, Asaru," she replied, "But we can't let mother and father down so behave."

"But look at all of them," Asaru went on, "Like what about that man with the spikey colored hair? Or what about that really tall man wearing the white coat, he looks pretty scary; and the woman standing next to him, the one with the long black hair?"

Then Kasari and Asaru's father stepped forward.

"My friends, thank you for coming," he said, "And I appreciate you bringing your children."

"So these adults are father's friends?" Asaru whispered in Kasari's ear, "And these other kids are their children?"

Kasari nodded. "Yes, Asaru, now hush."

"What's going on, Marik?" the tall man asked.

"Seto Kaiba," he addressed the man, "Something has come to me in a dream. Our children are a new generation, and they are needed to stop a great evil in that is coming in the future."

The man with spikey black, yellow, and red hair put his face in his hands. "Not again," he muttered. A blonde woman who stood next to him put her arm around his waist, bringing him in against her.

"It's alright, Yugi," she said to him.

"The evil will not be here for several years," Marik went on, "But until then the six of you," he swept his gaze across the kids, "must get to know each other. Learn how to work together so when the time comes you'll be ready."

"We have to hang out with these kids?" Asaru whispered again, "But they look so… so… strange."

"Hush, Asaru," Kasari scolded, "If you trust Father you will listen to him. We will do as he says and we will get to know these six kids."

Asaru pouted. "Alright, sister. I'll try."

When Marik dismissed the kids outside Kasari and Asaru both went to talk to the other kids.

**Akiro Kaiba**

From the first moment Akiro had seen the Ishtar girl he was blown away. She was so beautiful.

She had shoulder length black hair like her mother but purple eyes like her father. He'd loved the way she smiled at him when he entered the Ishtar house.

Akiro's eyes had also found their way to her body, small and lean. She wore dark purple pants that hugged her figure tightly, a loose fitting black V neck shirt, and brown boots. Yet even though her clothing was fairly modern she also wore golden armbands, earrings, and necklaces, just like her father and mother.

When the six of them were sent outside he itched to go over and talk to her, but something stopped him. He wasn't usually like this, normally he'd go and get any girl he wanted, but Kasari was different.

It felt as if he couldn't speak; as if all he wanted to do was stare at her, make her happy. He watched next to his sister and father as she walked over to talk to Yugi Moto's daughter. He didn't know her name or her brother's though.

"Father, who is that?" he heard his sister, Kadence, ask.

"Who, my daughter?" Seto asked.

"The girl Akiro is staring at."

Akiro's father chuckled. "I believe that's Marik Ishtar's daughter, Kasari Ishtar."

"Does he like her?"

"It would seem so."

Akiro felt his father's hand on his shoulder. "She's pretty, no?" he said.

Akiro blushed.

**Asaru Ishtar**

Asaru introduced himself to a small boy sitting by himself. His hair was colorful and spikey like the other man he saw, "Hi, I'm Asaru Ishtar," he said shyly, "What's your name?"

"Alec Moto," he answered, "I think our fathers know each other somehow. Actually, I think all of our parents know each other. Weird huh?" The boy laughed, smiling innocently.

"Yea I guess so."

"But I think I'm starting to figure out the connection," Alec went on, "My dad used to hold the Millennium Puzzle and once held the spirit of Pharaoh Atem."

"Oh I know that!" Asaru exclaimed, "Father told me all about that."

"Yes your father was the tomb keeper to Pharaoh Atem's tomb. And I believe that Seto Kaiba had some history in all of that too. Pharaoh Atem passed his throne down to Priest Seto. They're all connected."

"So that means we're all connected too, like my father said earlier today," Asaru replied.

"I guess so," Alec said.

**Kasari Ishtar**

The girl Kasari went to talk to had black hair but it was streaked with magenta and yellow.

"What's your name?" she asked with a friendly smile.

"My name is Isabel, Isabel Moto."

Kasari's eyes widened. "You're Yugi Moto's daughter?"

Isabel smiled. "Yes, that's right. And I know you, you're Kasari Ishtar right?"

Kasari nodded. "Yes but how do you know that?"

"My father always spoke about his friends and their children. I know your father is Marik Ishtar. Oh by the way the boy your brother is talking to, that's my brother, Alec."

"So you know the other two then?" Kasari asked, referring to the children that stood next to the tall man.

"Pretty much," she said with a laugh, "The girl with the pretty brown hair, that's Seto Kaiba's daughter, Kadence Kaiba. The boy standing next to her is Kasey's older brother, Akiro Kaiba."

"What are they like?" Kasari asked, "I've heard that Seto Kaiba is sort of a relentless business tycoon."

Isabel smiled and ran a hand through her hair. "Maybe, but according to my dad he's actually a very caring father. He has compassion ya know, especially towards young kids. Plus my dad also said that his wife, Kate, has helped him through a lot. As for Akiro and Kadence I don't know, haven't really talked to them before."

Then a strong voice came from behind Kasari's shoulder.

"Isabel, I see you've met Kasari Ishtar."

Kasari turned to see Yugi Moto standing behind her. She smiled shyly. "You know my name…" she said.

Yugi smiled. "I do," he said, "And I'm happy you've met my daughter. But if you would, I'd like you to talk to Akiro."

"Akiro Kaiba?" she asked as Yugi put a hand on her shoulder and led her to the Kaiba family, "Why?"

"Seto," Yugi said when they approached the group of four, not answering Kasari's question, "This is Marik Ishtar's daughter, as you asked."

The corner of the tall man's mouth twitched up in a smile. "Thank you, Yugi," he said, "But I'm afraid I'll have to ask you one more favor. Would you take Kadence to meet your son?"

"Of course, Seto," he said with the slightest bit of mischief in his eye, "Come, Kadence."

When the two were gone Seto Kaiba turned to Kasari. "Kasari Ishtar," he said, "I'm sure you're wondering why I've called you over here. My son may not be brave enough to admit it but he thinks you're very…" he paused, "Let's just say you immediately caught his eye."

Kasari turned towards the dark haired boy; his cheeks flushed a light pink. When she turned back to Seto Kaiba he was already gone, walking off to join the other parents.


	2. (Background)

**Hey Guys! So I know all of these new characters might be confusing. So here are some facts to keep all of them straight. **

**Kasari Ishtar**

15 years old. Daughter of Marik and Reina Ishtar. Older twin sister to Asaru Ishtar.

Kasari, as described by Akiro Kaiba, has shoulder length black hair like her mother and purple eyes like her father.

She wears dark purple pants, brown boots, and a loose fitting black V neck shirt. Like her whole family she wears golden armbands, earrings, and necklaces.

**Asaru Ishtar**

15 years old. Son of Marik and Reina Ishtar. Younger twin brother to Kasari Ishtar.

Asaru, like his sister, has dark hair like his mother and purple eyes like his father. His hair goes just past his ears.

Asaru wears black pants and shoes. Like his father when he was young, he also wears a purple hoodie, though his is darker. Like his whole family he wears golden armbands, earrings, and necklaces.

**Akiro Kaiba**

16 years old. Son of Seto and Kate Kaiba. Older brother to Kadence Kaiba.

Like his father he has dark brown hair and dark. His eyes are blue like his mother's.

Akiro wears black pants and shoes. He also wears a gray shirt and a dark blue jacket.

**Kadence Kaiba**

14 years old. Daughter of Seto and Kate Kaiba. Younger sister to Akiro Kaiba.

As described by Asaru Ishtar, Kadence has pretty long brown hair. Her eyes are blue like her brother and mother.

Kadence wears black shorts and a light blue shirt. She also wears black shoes.

**Isabel Moto**

15 years old. Daughter of Yugi and Rebecca Moto. Older sister to Alec Moto.

Isabel has long black hair that's streaked with magenta and gold like her father. She has dark eyes.

Isabel wears dark pants that stop just after her knee. She also wears black lace up boots and a magenta shirt.

**Alec Moto**

14 years old. Son of Yugi and Rebecca Moto. Younger brother to Isabel Moto.

Alec has dark eyes. He also has sandy blonde hair like his mother.

Alec wears dark pants, a blank tank top, a dark blue jacket, and black shoes. He looks much like Yugi did when he was younger (besides his hair)


	3. Shit Just Got Real

"Are you sure about this, Marik?" Seto Kaiba growled. He and the other parents were back inside while their kids were still outside. He stood some distance away from the other two sets of parents. One arm held the waist of a thin woman. "I swear if one of my kids is harmed you'll be sorry."

"Akiro and Kadence will not be harmed," Marik answered, "Not unless they are unwilling to work with the other four."

"But do you think they'll be able to handle this?" the woman next to Yugi said, "They're just kids!"

Yugi grabbed the woman's hand. "Hush, Rebecca," he cooed, "Their only a year younger than Marik, Seto, and I were. They can handle it."

Marik nodded. He was seated on his living room's large couch. His wife, Reina, laid her head on his shoulder. "They will have to figure out most of it on their own," Marik added, "They don't know it yet but each of them must pair up with another. As pairs they will be at their highest ability."

"And the pairs are…?" Seto growled, still skeptical.

"Simple, Kaiba," Yugi said, "Your son, Akiro, and Marik's daughter, Kasari. Your daughter, Kadence, and my son, Alec. Lastly it's Marik's son, Asaru, and my daughter, Isabel."

"I've given each of them a 'power crystal'," Marik said, "They don't serve an immediate purpose at this moment except for getting the hint across."

"What hint?"

"Each pair has matching crystal colors," Marik said, "The two oldest, Akiro and Kasari, have received gray crystals. The middle ages, Asaru and Isabel, have received purple. The two youngest, Alec and Kadence, have received blue."

"I still don't know about this," Seto Kaiba hissed, "How can you be sure my children will not be harmed?"

Marik bowed his head. "I cannot fully assure it," he said, "But If you trust your son and daughter to work together with Kasari and Alec then they'll be just fine."

Seto's hands were tightened into fists and the woman next to him kissed him softly on the cheek and placed a hand on his chests. "They'll be alright, Seto," she whispered in his ear, "Akiro is already very fond of Kasari and Kadence…" she paused, "Kadence and Alec will figure things out too. I'm sure Alec is a sweet boy."

"Fine," Kaiba growled.

Akiro stood nervously next to Kasari. "What do you think these are for?" he stuttered.

Kasari held the shiny gray crystal up to the sky, the light reflected off of it, making shadows dance across her face. "Not sure," she said, "But every two of us have a matching pair so that has to mean something right?" She looked up and smiled at the taller boy.

Akiro blushed, smiled, and quickly averted his gaze to the crystal in his hand.

It was a small crystal, no larger than a thumb. The Ishtar's father had given each of them their own a few minutes ago. There were three pairs that had matching colors but all of them were set differently. Akiro's was set in a bracelet and Kasari's in a necklace. He'd also seen his sister, Kadence, get a blue crystal set in a ring.

"Hey can you help me with this?"

Akiro snapped out of his daydream and turned to see Kasari with the necklace in hand.

"Uhm… what?"

"My necklace," she said with a small laugh. Will you help me put it on?" She handed it to him and lifted up her hair, exposing the back of her neck and shoulders.

Akiro swallowed. He slowly put the necklace around her head and with shaking hands clasped it in the back.

"There," he said, "You can put your hair down now."

Kasari dropped her locks and they swished back and forth around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she said. Then she suddenly snatched his bracelet out of his hand. "My turn," she said with a twinkle of playfulness in her eyes.

Akiro held out his arm, intrigued by the girl. He felt his heart rate increase when she pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, exposing his wrist. When her hands brushed by his he felt his face turn red.

"Thanks," he croaked, pulling his sleeve back down.

"Mmm Hmm," she said in acknowledgment, "But anyway. Since we're supposed to get to know each other and everything, what's your full name?"

"My full name?"

"Yeah… I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

"Akiro Mokuba Kaiba," he said, the familiar words rolling off of his tongue, "Your turn.

Kasari smiled. "Kasari Ishizu Ishtar."

"That's nice," Akiro said curtly, feeling anxious and nervous.

But before they Kasari could ask another question, there was a loud shriek.

"AKIRO!"

"That's my sister!" Akiro gasped, "We have to go."

He took off without warning, Kasari stumbling to keep up. When they got to the source of the scream they saw Kadence and Isabel.

"What happened?!" Akiro said to his sister, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kadence said, "Isabel's not. Something's wrong."

Kasari and Akiro looked down to where Isabel crouched. She was on her hands and knees, vomiting blood.

* * *

**Woah, shit just got real.**

**Sorry guys I had to leave you on a cliffhanger. But FYI the more reviews I get the faster I update so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW to see what happens next to Isabel!**


End file.
